Got Me Good
"Got Me Good" is a song by American recording artist Ciara, released as the second single from her upcoming fifth studio album, One Woman Army (2013). It was written by Ciara Harris, Olivia Waithe, and Rodney Jerkins, and was produced by Jerkins, under his stage name, Darkchild. "Got Me Good" premiered alongside its music video on Ciara's birthday, October 25, 2012 and was released as a digital download two weeks later on November 6, 2012. Epic Records serviced the single to rhythmic radio in the United States on November 13, 2012. The song was originally going to impact US contemporary hit radio on November 20, 2012, but was pushed back to December 4, 2012. "Got Me Good" is an uptempo pop song. An accompanying music video, directed by Joseph Kahn, who also directed "Get Up" (2006), portrays Ciara dancing in the desert with dancers as well as the all-girl dance crew 8 Flavahz, who placed second on the seventh season of America's Best Dance Crew. The music video premiered on the Sony JumboTron in New York City's Times Square on October 25, 2012. Ciara has performed the song on Jimmy Kimmel Live! in the United States and will perform the song at the VH1 Divas! special, as part of her tribute to Michael Jackson. Radio and release history Music video The music video for "Got Me Good" was directed by Joseph Kahn, who also directed "Get Up" (2006). It was filmed in September 2012 in the California desert. The first of three behind-the-scenes videos was released online on October 21, 2012. The second behind-the-scenes 30 second snippet of the music video premiered online on October 22, 2012. The third and final snippet of the video premiered online on October 24, 2012.The full video premiered on the Sony JumboTron in Times Square in New York City on October 25, 2012. Ciara spoke on the concept of the video saying the following "It’s so exciting! It was so much energy. We actually rocked in the desert and it was like 108 degrees. It was so hot, but I feel like the energy of dance and working with 8 Flavahz and my dancers just kinda kept me really upbeat. I didn’t even recognize how hot it was and I thank God for the umbrella man because he also saved me. It’s non-stop dancing. The peek that I gave was the only snippet that I could find where there wasn’t dancing ’cause I didn’t want to give it away. We are literally moving from top to bottom and having fun. I feel like that’s very important. The record’s a very fun song and it’s also with a love energy, but fun and light. I just felt it was kinda cool to bring that energy through the dance." The music video opens with a view of head phone's lying in the open desert, inter changing with a scene of a jeep in which Ciara is driving. The video continues with Ciara dancing in the street in a white outfit with a dancer who is wearing a black outfit As the video progresses Ciara is shown in the desert doing a choreography with a group of back up dancers. Ciara is shown again in the jeep with members of the back up dancers this switches back and forth with a solo choreography, Ciara is then joined by two male dancers. Ciara is joined by a group of dancers as they dance in front of three Jeeps. In the following scene performing choreography with backup dancers as well as the all-girl dance crew 8 Flavahz, who placed second on the seventh season of MTV's America's Best Dance Crew. The final scene is of Ciara dancing in the twilight with two dancers in which they run off into the distance. Category:Songs